Computing devices may be used for a variety of applications. While some applications may generate and store sensitive data, other applications may create innocuous or less sensitive data. In some instances, an application may generate sensitive data in some instances and less sensitive data in other instances.
There is a need for a device and method for protecting data that avoids the limitations in the prior art.